


Perchance to Dream

by ThamasD



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThamasD/pseuds/ThamasD
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Perchance to Dream

### Perchance to Dream

#### by Analytical G-Woman

  


TITLE: Perchance to Dream  
AUTHOR: Analytical G-Woman  
CONTACT:   
RATING: R for Language  
TIMELINE: Set shortly after RatB.  
CATEGORY: Vignette  
SUMMARY: Too short to summarize, just read it. ARCHIVE: Please, just let me know where so I can have visitation rights. Definitely not my best work, but...I just could not get it out of my head, and I was told by my Muse to leave it as it is. So... 

* * *

I-70 Comfort Inn Motel  
Lakewood, Colorado 

"Do you have any idea what you have done to me? What you allowed to happen to me?" 

"No! No! Please! Don't! I didn't' know he would...shoot!" 

"Oh, but it has happened already-long ago. Who hurts you more? The me that was there, or the me who is now? You thought me a coward? Seems to me, you were speaking for yourself. I...I...Christ, but you had me pegged wrong! Pity it took you this long to figure it out. Now that I am...gone from your plane of existence." 

"No! No! Please! Don't...don't do this to me! Don't go, please! I am...so very sorry, so damned sorry!" 

"Are you now?" 

"Yes, God yes!" 

"Prove it." 

"What?! How? How could I possibly prove....how could I possibly make up for the mistake I have so vastly made?" 

"That, actually, is easy...if you'd only believe...be willing to believe in miracles; to believe in..." 

"Shurka! Don't go! No! Shurka!" 

"Mulder! Mulder, wake up! Mulder!" 

"Huh...wha...? Scully?" 

"Yes." 

"Damn, what time is it?" 

"Jesus, Mulder! It's two-twelve in the morning! What in God's name were you dreaming about? I heard you through the damn wall! Are you okay?" 

"No, Scully. I'm not, and...I may never be. Not unless I..." 

"You what, Mulder? Come on now, you're scaring me. And what the hell is a 'Shurka'?" 

"Not a what, Scully. A who." 

"A who?" 

"Yes. A...a wish. My...wish. God, Scully, I've fucked up, and so badly! I don't, I don't know how to fix it. But...he...he said all I have to do is believe in miracles, Scully." 

"Mulder, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"I believe, Scully. Really, I do. I do, I do believe in miracles! Please, you have to help me!" 

"Help you what, Mulder? You're not making any sense, and it is entirely too early for me to deal with any of your...psychosis...so, if you don't mind, either explain what you are babbling on about, or go back to sleep!" 

"Can't sleep. I have to find him. I have to find him before something bad happens. Before...before I lose him for real." 

"Lose who, Mulder? Who are you talking about?" 

"Shurka, Scully. I have to find Shurka. I have to warn him, before, before Skinner becomes an absolutely cold bastard, and kills him!" 

"Mulder, I love you dearly, really, I do. But, you are whacked out of your mind. Wal...Skinner wouldn't hurt a fly. I am going back to bed. Goodnight." 

* * *

"Langly, it's me. I need you to do me a favor." 

"Dude, do you know what time it is?" 

"I don't care. Listen, I need you to find someone for me, and it is extremely important." 

"How important? It can't wait until, shit, at least for daylight?" 

"No. I need you to find someone for me. A 'Shurka Krysa'. Can you do that for me?" 

"Of course I can! What kind of a question is that? Fine, Sureca Kreesa, whatever." 

"No, not 'whatever'. The name is Shurka Krysa; S-h-u-r-k-a, K-r-y-s-a. I need to know where this person is; address, phone number; the works, and I needed it yesterday. It is a matter of life or death." 

"Life or death. Gotcha. I'll call you back in ten minutes." 

"Thanks, Langly. I'll owe you." 

"You always do, Mulder." 

* * *

"Mulder." 

"Got it. Shurka...whatever. Nineteen-eighty-five South Lekso Street. Unit Three. Alexandria. The phone number I got is: four, zero, two, two, four, four, eight, six, two, six." 

"Thanks, Ringo. I owe you one." 

"One?" 

* * *

"Scully, I've got to head back to D.C." 

"What?!" 

"Yeah, something's come up. Something very important that I have to take care of right away. Sorry to cut the vacation short, but, I promise to make it up to you, later." 

"Whatever, Mulder. You go do what you got to do. I am sure Mom and I can entertain ourselves on our way to San Diego, without you." 

"Thanks, Scully. You're a gem." 

"Yeah, I know. Have fun, Mulder, and I'll see you in two weeks." 

"Yeah, two weeks. Bye." 

* * *

1985 S. Lekso Street  
Alexandria, WV  
6:30 a.m. 

"Shurka! Shurka! Open this door! Please!" 

"Who the hell is it? Oh. My. God. Mulder?! What the...How did you find me?" 

"I had a dream." 

"A. Dream." 

"Well, it was a nightmare, really." 

"So, what? You tracked me down because of a nightmare? Have you lost your mind-finally? What kind of shit is this, Mulder? And where in the world did you get the damn name 'Shurka'?" 

"I'm not...I'm not kidding. I was in Colorado; on my way to San Diego with Scully. I was going to finally join her and her mother on vacation, but, I had this...nightmare. You were...you were...killed. Skinner shot you, and I...I watched it happen. Then, later, you came back to haunt me. I woke up with Scully shaking me, and asking me who the hell 'Shurka' was. I have no idea how I knew! I just...I had this name in my head, and I had to find you. Keep you safe." 

"Mulder, you are really starting to scare me. You...you fucking hate me! Why the hell would you care if I were dead, and especially by Skinner's hand?" 

"That's, that's just it. I thought I did hate you, until, well...until I saw Skinner kill you." 

"You have lost your mind, Mulder." 

"No, I have...I have finally found it, Alex." 

"Oh God." 

"Hmm, do you believe in miracles?" 

And as Mulder leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips, he softly replied, "I do now." 

2004 - Tammy D. Aiken-Phillips   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Analytical G-Woman


End file.
